Say Yes
by vane-mexicana
Summary: She bolted upright from her dream. Her heart was hammering at a painful speed. Then she felt the familiar strong arms wrap around her. 'I'm here Casey.' She sighed. 'he disappeared again.' He carassed her cheek. 'It's okay. I'm here. I'm real.'
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

They never imagined it like this. He thought of her as an annoying, smart brat. She thought of him as an insensitive, inhumanly jerk. They both wanted their old lives back; they wanted to smile and laugh again. She wanted to see more of her father and he wanted his mother out of his life. But they were young and stupid and didn't know what they wanted. He seemed to only care about keeping his rep up to his standards. All she wanted was to understand why. He teased her and made her life hell both at school and home. She never got back at him. She believed anger was a wasted emotion and hardly ever showed it. She sometimes wanted so badly to just have a normal relationship with him. One in where he didn't hurt her in ways he didn't see. He would nag her to fight back with him, but she would always refuse. He hated that she was so perfect, so smart, so kind, so annoying. Though she wasn't too good at hiding her emotions, he would see the heart-wrenching pain in her eyes from things he didn't know about. She helped him and, when he could, he helped her. He loved her, but she could never know. Yes, Derek Venturi was in love with Casey McDonald. If only they knew half of it.


	2. The truth behind their faces

''_Casey!''_

_A six-year-old Casey stopped running around her daddy's new house. She giggled as he set his eyes on her. He kneeled in front of her so their eyes were leveled. _

''_What did I tell you about running around here?'' he told her sternly. _

''_You said that it wasn't polite to do that and that people who do that are bad,'' she repeated what he had told her two days ago. _

''_Casey, you have to listen to me, okay?'' her father nodded so she would understand. _

''_Daddy why are you moving here?'' Casey blurted. This was the question he was trying to avoid. ''That's a very hard question Casey.''_

''_No it's not,'' she argued. ''It's easy, all you have to do is answer it with the truth.''_

''_But what if the truth hurts people?'' his voice was getting hoarse. _

''_It's not going to hurt me. Please just tell me,'' she pleaded. _

''_Okay,'' he blinked. ''I don't want to live with your mother anymore.'' He waited for that to sink in with her. When she didn't respond, he picked her up, sat on the couch and rested her on his lap._

''_But why daddy?'' she drew in long breaths. _

''_We just can't be together anymore. But we love you dearly,'' he added. _

''_I want you to stay daddy,'' Casey begged. The background had gone white and it was just her and her father. _

''_Please I promise I'll be a good girl. I promise!'' She was yelling now. Her father was fading; she could see right through him._

''_I'm sorry Casey. I love you and Lizzie too. But I don't want to stay. Take care of your mother. Goodbye.'' His voice echoed away. Like a tunnel reaching the end. _

''_Daddy no! Come back! Come back!''_

Casey jolted up. The blankets were wrapped around her like a tornado. Her forehead was sticky with sweat and her cheeks stained with fresh and already dried tears. Her chest was heaving and her breath was coming as if she had just ran a marathon. She was in her bedroom, in the Venturi house and it was 2:40 in the morning. She put her hand to her head and closed her eyes, trying to slow her breathing. It wouldn't leave her alone. The nightmare kept coming back to haunt her. She wanted so badly to just forget anything she ever asked her dad that fateful day and just accept it without questions. But she was Casey and she had to question everything. She layed back down, finally letting her breathing return to normal. Sometimes it came and other times it caught her in a painful surprise. The tortured look on her dad's face as he told her he didn't want to be with her anymore, or the way his words cut at her were images that were burned into her brain. She would live and die with those images. Her next sob wasn't because of how real the dream felt, but because it had actually happened. Her dad walked out on her when she was a little girl and didn't even turn back to wipe her tears. Yet she still yearned for him to be in her life. He was always in her prayers and she hoped she was in his. The pain and guilt of having her father walk away was eating at her. Her tears were of pure rage and hurt. Both her and Lizzie needed him, but he kept walking as if he hadn't heard them. Every time the dream pierced her it was like she was living the moment all over again. And every time she suffered worst than the last. But in the mornings she'd keep it all inside and put on a fake smile. As the day would go, it would become more real and natural. But now she would have to endure it.

''Casey get up! Get up!'' A girl's high-pitched voice sounded in her ear. She groaned and turned to her side, burying her face in the blanket.

''Marti,'' her voice muffled by the blanket, ''it's Saturday. Let me sleep in please.''

''But we are going to the zoo today! Everyone is eating. You have to hurry up. You don't want us to leave you do you?'' Her insistence and adorable face always got to Casey. She sat up.

''Alright. Tell everyone I'm going. I'm just going to shower.''

Marti sang outloud and raced out of the room. Casey smiled in spite of herself. She stood up, stretched, and went to grab some clothes. She decided on a dark blue floral printed dress with converse. She wasn't a big fan on high heels. As she made her was to the bathroom, she bumped into the last person she wanted to see.

''So, is klutzilla gonna strike this early in the day?'' Derek Venturi strived her with a sour look. He then smirked as she turned to glare at him. His smirk disappeared as he stared at her face. Casey didn't realize the lack of sleep and dryed up tears were evident on her face.

''Are you okay?'' The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. He cleared his throat, casting his eyes downward. Casey's eyes furrowed until understandment entered her mind. She ran a hand through her dark, brown hair and looked up at him with sad blue eyes. This was the guy that was well built for hockey and theone that kicked ass in anything. This was the guy that kept a hard, cold mask of emotions covered up, but inside, he was a tramatized, warm-hearted soul. This was the guy who's emotions were sometimes on his face; and right now it was concern. But this was also the guy she was in love with.

''I'm fine. Why?'' She played dumb, knowing fairy well why.

''Have you seen your face? It looks like your about to callapse,'' he informed her. Derek wasn't teasing her, but he wasn't using the kindest of words either.

''I was- was reading. I didn't realize how late it was,'' she lied. She was never a good lier, but she was getting better at it. She rubbed her eyes, noticing they burned when she touched them

Derek snorted. ''I guess books don't help everything. One day you're gonna go blind and I'm gonna be laughing.'' He chuckled.

Casey rolled her eyes. ''You should try it sometime.''

''Ouch, nice burn.'' Derek admired. ''But books are for people without lives, so it's perfect for you.'' He smirked with satisfacation and turned towards his room. Casey sighed and went to the bathroom. She liked him better when he pretended to care about her.

''Aren't you going to eat Casey?'' Nora asked, staring at Casey's untouched plate of salad. Casey looked up startled. It was evident on her face she forgot where she was. The dream was still fresh in her mind, along with the remorse.

''Actually I'm not really hungry. You mind if I walk around for a while?'' She asked, getting up. There were more people than they expected at the zoo. They hadn't realized they were walking so long until Marti complained about hunger.

''Sure, but keep your cellphone on,'' Nora commented. Casey nodded and began walking in the other direction.

''Come back soon?'' Marti yelled from across. ''We are going to see the hippomamutus next?''

As Casey turned toward them, her eyes locked with Derek. There was confusion and concern there, but she couldn't answer the question in her mind. _Why? Why is he looking at me like that?_ But she needed to distract her mind. She had to put up a strong, happy face for her family. Casey didn't know if Lizzie suffered as much as she did. She was only three when their father left, so she probably didn't remember much of him. But Casey knew Lizzie always wondered about her dad. When they would see a father/daughter movie or on father's day. It pained her that her little sister didn't have a father figure to grow up with. Nothing was ever the same in her family anymore. Casey walked past the crocodiles, the lepard, the very old turtles, etc. Lost in so much thought, Casey reached the end of the zoo. All she saw was a jungle-like restaurant with sparse people and tidy, green grass framed with a fence. It didn't look like any animals were in there. Any place around here looked deserted; it was time to head back. Just as she turned she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She jumped and turned, meeting the eyes of a blonde-haired worker. He looked about her age, maybe a little older. He smiled down at her, but it looked more of a smirk.

''Sorry didn't mean to startle you,'' he apologized. His voice was deep and lazy. The kind when a guy hits on a girl.

''No it's fine.''

''I'm Mike. It's actually Michael, but I hate it,'' he shrugged, sticking his hand out.

''Casey,'' she replied, accepting his hand. He held on to it more than Casey liked and his eyes were unreadable. She took her hand back, placing it behind her back.

''So how long have you worked here?'' she asked.

''About five months,'' he replied, setting down his towel on a near by table. He took a step towards her; she regarded and took a step back. He chuckled at the action.

''I'm not gonna eat you. I was just doing my work when I saw this hot girl and I just had to come and talk to her.'' He winked. ''I know she wanted to talk to me too.''

''Please, I didn't even notice you.'' Casey wanted nothing more than to get away from his gaze. His eyes looked mischievous.

''Look Casey, that's what every girl says. They come in here, meet me, them let themselves go. I doubt you're any different.'' He stroked her arm, laughing as she slapped it away.

''I'm not a slut like those other girls. You may be use to them, but I'm not. And I bet I'll be the first girl to walk away from you.'' As her last words slipped out, Michael grabbed her by the waist and kissed her hard. Hard enough that she knew her lips would be bruised. She broke away, turning her head and struggling against him. His hands roamed and she blinked away at tears. She was on edge and she knew there was no one there to help. Casey felt his lips on her neck; he didn't seem to notice her fists hitting his chest.

''Get off!'' she cried, finally finding her voice. Her shoulder collided with his cheekbone as she pushed him away. He groaned and she turned to run. But he was faster than her: taking a hold of her wrists, and spinning her back around.

''Let me go!'' There was rage in her voice that even surprised her. But it was more surprising when Michael's body was suddenly hauled backwards away from her. Casey couldn't see who it was, but she heard the crunching sound of a fist colliding with a nose. Michael went flying down and Casey connected eyes with Derek. His face was enraged in a disgusted scowl, his eyes wild. They softened when he saw her; his breathing slowed and his face relaxed. Casey held his eyes for what seemed like eternity. He never looked away even though she expected him to. Michael grunting on the floor brought them back to reality. Derek's eyes flickered towards him. He kneeled in front of him; his voice low and controlled made it more deadly.

''When a girl says no, you respect it. You respect the girl unless you want your ass kicked.'' Derek grabbed his hair, lifting his face. The next words came out as a mumble, but the threat was still evident. ''And you touch her again, you'll be picking out your tombstone.''

''Derek,'' Casey's voice was a warning. He looked up.

''It's okay. We should head back to everyone.'' Her voice was soft, not cracking at all after what happened. Derek rose and walked towards her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

''Better start looking for a new job my friend,'' Derek sneered as Michael began getting up.

''You didn't have to do that,'' Casey began. They were walking along a trail that had twists and turns, and seemed to be going uphill. Derek had his hands in his jean pockets and Casey's were crossed over her chest.

''And let that guy have his was? I'm not a bad guy Casey. I know guys like him.''

Casey was silent the rest of the walk. She didn't understand Derek's behavior. She could see the way he acted with Michael reasonable because in Derek's eyes you always respect a woman. But the protective stance he had over her, the way he looked at her when he defended her. She knew her and Derek never got along, but they cooperated. After this experience, she hoped their relationship changed.

''There they are,'' Lizzie called to the rest as Casey and Derek neared.

''Damn you guys took your time,'' Edwin commented.

''Sorry, but we had a little run in with someone,'' Derek's face contorted anger.

''What happened Smerek?'' Marti ran into Derek's arms.

''Someone bothered Casey but don't worry, your big brother took care of it,'' Derek explained.

''Oh? What happened Casey?'' Nora's mother asked, curiosity spilling form her mouth.

''Nothing really.'' Casey shrugged.

''Nothing? This idiot tried to force himself on her,'' Derek contradicted her.

''But I'm fine,'' Casey insisted.

''Yeah thanks to me,'' Derek gloaded, grinning, causing everyone to laugh. Casey smiled gently, finding his heroic, big-headed moment…sweet.

''Wait, so you saved Casey?'' Edwin asked, incredulous. He was unable to believe it. His brother, Derek Venturi, did something nice for _Casey. _And she was okay with it? Didn't they hate each other?

''C'mon Edwin, even you do nice things for people sometimes,'' Lizzie cracked.

''Should we complain?'' George ventured.

''Don't worry about it dad, once they see him, he'll be gone.'' Derek sounded so sure that no one questioned anymore afterwards.

''Man I am NEVER going to the zoo again,'' Derek announced, letting himself fall on the couch.

''It wasn't so brutal Derek,'' George disagreed.

''Marti wouldn't let go of my leg so I had to give her a piggy ride, then I had to race up the hill to catch her, ohh and the restaurant had horrible service!'' Derek complained.

''Well the lady didn't know if you wanted a hotdog or a real one,'' Nora tried to justify the girl's slip, walking through the door.

''What human being doesn't know when I want a hotdog?'' Derek's question wasn't to be answered. Just then Lizzie and Casey walked in carrying a sleeping Marti and the shopping spree that was done at the zoo.

''Sure we've got it, thanks for offering,'' Casey muttered sarcastically, out of breath.

''What did you guys buy, the entire store?'' Lizzie whined.

Casey took Marti upstairs, unaware of Derek's eyes following her. ''Derek, maybe you should help Casey tuck Marti in,'' George ordered. For once, Derek didn't argue. He climbed the stairs, rather quickly in everyone's eyes. His feet were lite on the stairs since he was only wearing socks. Casey was humming a soft lullaby for Marti, when Derek walked in. She didn't notice him at first, him blending in with the shadows. He leaned against the side of the open door, watching Casey. He listened to her soft voice, picturing how her face would look. Right now it was just dark. He admired the fact that Casey was so nice to his Smarti. He felt guilty for the times he teased Lizzie, the times he took advantage of Edwin. As he watched Marti roll over and moan, as if having a bad dream, Casey rubbed her back, soothing her back to sleep. Derek smiled at the small act, his eyes softening as Casey brushed Marti's hair back. Derek shook his head, wanting to get these feelings out of his head. Casey was his step-sister. How could he like her? But at the same time he couldn't help it. Casey was beautiful. She was smart, funny, interesting, fun to be around. She was also confident with herself, and Derek liked that. He loved her soft, brown hair, her ocean-blue eyes, her soft, cream-colored skin. When she would stare at him and roll her eyes, it gave him an idea that she knew he was there. When she would smile at him, it made his day. His chest would rise and fall to quickly when she was near him. He didn't know why he acted like a jerk to her, but he was positive she didn't feel the same way. That's why she could never know how he felt about her.

''Derek?'' His head snapped up at the sound of Casey's voice.

''Yes?''

''How long have you been standing there?'' She wasn't annoyed.

Derek thought for a second. ''A while,'' he finally admitted. Casey was silent for a minute, then she drew breath as if to speak again.

''Maybe we should talk outside,'' Derek suggested. Casey walked out and Derek followed. Their arms brushed and Casey's skin filled with goosebumps.

''I don't really think there's nothing to talk about Casey,'' Derek cut her off as she opened her mouth to speak.

''Actually, I would like to ask you a question,'' Casey disagreed.

Derek sighed. ''What is it?''

''How did you know where I was? I mean, how did you find me with Michael?''

Derek was silent for a minute. He didn't feel like telling her that he was worried about her and decided to follow her to see if she was okay. That was beyond liking your sister, and that sounded kind of stalkerish to him. Lying was the only choice, and lying came easy to him.

''Nora said she was worried about you and asked me to go find you and see if you were okay. They have that family plan where our phones are tracked so it was pretty easy to find you. And you screaming ''get off me'' helped a lot too.''

Casey's face fell in disappointment a little. She didn't know why exactly. Its not like she expected him to say that it wasn't an accident to find her and save her. Maybe that was what happened and maybe it wasn't. Though one thing she was certain of: she loved having Derek save her.

''Oh well, thank you. I never actually said it back at the zoo,'' Casey was grateful with him.

Derek smiled. ''Don't worry about it. Just don't let it happen again, although I do like being a hero,'' Derek mused, pretending to be in thought. They laughed quietly, careful not to wake Marti.

''But you're such a good hero,'' Casey joked. Derek laughed, loving the confident Casey. He looked into her eyes, dancing with amusment. They didn't know how long they were like that, but too soon someone cleared their throat. Derek took two steps back, not noticing the hurt in Casey's eyes. Edwin and Lizzie's eyes were looking back and forth between Derek and Casey.

''What's going on?'' Edwin asked.

''Nothing.'' Derek cleared his throat. ''We were just putting Marti to sleep and talking about what happened at the zoo. Look I'm gonna go crash alright.'' And with that Derek closed the door to his room. Lizzie stared at Casey, expecting an answer.

''What Derek said is true. Why do you guys keep staring at me like that?'' Before she got an answer, she closed her bedroom door, leaving very shocked and confused siblings behind.

Derek sat at the edge of his bed, thinking about what happened. He was so close to telling Casey everything. The truth about what happened at the zoo, the reasons behind him teasing her all the time…what he was recently feeling. The moment felt right to him. It was just Casey and him: laughing and not bickering. But in a way, he was glad Edwin had interrupted. He had to keep his feelings hidden; he had to be more careful. He inwardly groaned and let himself fall on his bed, hoping to not dream about Casey. His hopes failed.


	3. Tell Me

The first rays of sunlight crept through Derek's window, illuminating his half hidden face. His eyes blinked, fully waking him up. His head felt groggy, his eyelids heavy with sleep. Last night's almost spill stole sleep from him. And his dream about Casey's reaction didn't help either. In his mind, if she ever found out, she was completely weirded out. She thought of him as a freak that needed help for liking his stepsister. He knew there was no blood relation, they weren't cousins or connected by any relatives, but they did live together.

And he wasn't going to risk losing Casey's friendship.

Today was Sunday, which meant dad and Nora would take the kids to church, then to visit their grandma. Casey normally would go while Derek stayed behind. He didn't want to just sit around a fireplace listening to his grandma yap about how they should be good kids. Edwin said she sometimes asked for foot massages. He didn't know what the plan was for today, but he figured he couldn't stay home and waste his Sunday. But staying in bed wasn't wasting it, was it?

''Smerek!'' Marti's voice proved him wrong.

''What is it Smarti?'' Derek called through the door, closing his eyes.

''You have to come down to eat. Casey made pancakes and there's fruit too.'' Her feet pounded down the hall as she ran towards the stairs. Derek's eyes flew open and he jumped out of bed. He was about to walk out the door when he looked down at his boxers. Pants would be a good idea, he thought, as he grabbed a pair of sweats.

''Casey, what are you going to do today?'' Marti asked, chewing on a chocolate chip pancake.

''I don't know Marti. Maybe I'll just stay home and head out to the park,'' Casey replied, setting a plate for Derek across from her.

''Cool! I'm going to stay home then so I could hangout with you,'' Marti exclaimed.

Casey laughed. ''Sorry kiddo, but you have to go with everyone else.''

''Got that right,'' a familiar voice caused Casey to stiffen in her seat. She didn't turn to look at him; not wanting to feel what she knew she would feel.

''Still in PJ's Macdonald?'' Derek smirked. Casey turned slowly, not looking him in the eye. He had on a muscle shirt along with his boxers. Casey looked down at herself; a tank top and short shorts reflected back at her.

''It's the weekend,'' she replied. ''Besides, have you looked at yourself?'' she laughed. Derek laughed with her. At that moment George walked in.

''Its morning; the house is quiet. I can't believe you guys aren't fighting.''

Derek and Casey looked at each other. George was right; no teasing, no smartass remarks, no lunches going out the window. Nothing. Casey was more surprised than Derek. But after yesterday, and last night, Derek couldn't bring himself to say the things he knew could hurt Casey. The feelings he had been bottling up, the feelings he pushed away with other girls, the ones he couldn't act on were resurfacing again. Flashing his eyes to her from underneath his eyelashes, he caught her staring at him with clouded eyes. He had to speak up, knowing Casey didn't really like talking with George.

''Is that so bad? Or would you rather have us at each other's throats?'' Derek's sarcasm went unnoticed by George, but not by Casey.

''No!'' George quickly replied, ''I like the house quiet. I was just asking, it's rare.'' With that he took his coffee down to his room. Derek owned his father; though sometimes he wished his father would have the pants to at least yell at his own son. Derek turned to Casey and smirked. She smiled back.

''I guess I'm better at lying than you,'' he said quietly.

''You always have,'' she replied. Casey didn't realize that that comment to Derek was flirting. He smiled a devil-ish smile, staring straight at her. Casey couldn't comprehend why…but she liked it.

''Do we have any toast?'' Edwin casually asked as he strolled in to the kitchen. Casey toured her gaze from Derek, blushing furiously.

''No toast but Casey made pancakes,'' Derek answered. His voice was strained, even to his own ears. Fortunately, Edwin was too engrossed in food to notice anything.

''I'm gonna go change,'' Casey announced, retreating quickly out of the room. Derek closed his eyes, clenching the counter until his knuckles turned white. He felt so idiotically stupid!

''Derek you ok?'' He opened his eyes to face Edwin's worried ones. His eyes were locked on Derek's hand death-gripping the counter; he let go and the action was almost painful.

''Great,'' Derek muttered walking past him.

The family had left hours ago, claiming they would be back before 8, but Casey's watch read 10. She threw herself on her bed, bored out of her mind. Emily was out visiting her grandparents; Sam she didn't really feel like talking to. That was about it for her; its not like she had any other friends to hangout with. Though other thoughts suddenly entered her mind. Something was off with Derek; come to think of it, something was off with her too. Derek seemed so much more distant than the usual. He kept getting angry over nothing, he was being nice to her…he was being her hero. Casey responded Derek with the same unusual behavior. Although Casey was never particularly mean or insulting to Derek, she did have some smartass remarks about his grades. Casey suddenly sat up in bed. Why was Derek in her mind so much? Why every little movement that Derek did Casey paid so much attention to? Why ever since what happened the other night she couldn't look at him the same anymore? Every time she looked at him she blushed. Every time he said one of his stupid cheesy jokes, she laughed. Every time Marti was upset and he comforted her, she smiled. And every time they would brush past each other she would get butterflies. The kind that made her stomach light, where she felt something brush upon her from the inside. The kind that made her feel desire to feel Derek's arms around her. The kind where she wished he would someday look at her with the same eyes that she looked at him. A knock on the door startled Casey out of her thoughts.

''Hey Casey can I come in?'' Derek's voice was wry through the door. She sat upright and answered, ''Sure.'' Derek walked in, his face unexplainably contorting anger. His light shaggy brown hair fell over his eyes as he walked over to sit on her bed. Even though he didn't look Casey in the eye, she caught a glimpse of a troubled look in them.

''Derek, what's wrong?''

He looked her way, his face expressionless. ''Nothing. Why would something be wrong?'' His voice held no emotion.

Casey sighed. ''Because I know you. The last time you were like this it was because your mother called and asked…if she…could come…see you.'' Casey said the last part very slowly, hoping she got it right. Derek closed his eyes and inhaled slowly through his nose; this answered her question.

''She doesn't deserve to step foot in this house,'' he replied icily, ''she doesn't even deserve for me to answer her phone calls.'' His voice cracked at the end, but not from tears…from anger. He couldn't believe his mother had the guts to call him and invite him to her wedding. After all the crap she put him through, after all the lies. She was the reason he couldn't have a steady girlfriend. He figured at some point the girl would turn on him, let her see his true insides, and then leave him in the street; she would leave to find another dumbass. Derek didn't believe there was a girl that wouldn't lie to him, wouldn't break his heart to end up laughing in his face. His mother crushed the image of women that he had, and that wound doesn't heal. He felt a brush of softness on his shoulder and turned. Casey's concerned, soft eyes met his.

''Derek,'' she spoke softly, ''talk to me.'' In those four words Derek concluded what had been going on through his mind for the past three weeks. He loved this girl in front of him. He loved her smile, her kindness, her hair, her soft lips, her slender figure, her deep, focused eyes that always calmed him. He fell in love with Casey McDonald in only a few weeks.

To say it out loud would be difficult.

Derek sighed and got more comfortable on the bed, facing Casey, not looking her in the eye. ''I was 5 when my parents divorced. I had no idea why; all I knew was that it wouldn't be the same anymore. It could never be normal. As a kid I was mostly with my mom since my dad worked all the time so it seemed comforting to go with her. I lived in London with her for 4 years, but after a party she went to…I wanted to get as far away from her as I could get. I was in my room when I heard her downstairs. I could hear her laughing, and I heard a man asking her to go upstairs. I knew it wasn't my dad and this bothered me. I was gonna go downstairs to see who it was, but when I got off the bed, I heard them come into my room. I saw them fall onto the bed; I got scared, but I couldn't leave the room. I knew what they were doing, and once I realized she wasn't gonna stop, I turned to the door. But what that asshole said stopped me. 'Isn't my son living with you now?' My mother replied with a giggle and said yes.'' Derek's voice was completely enraged. His fits were so tight they were leaving prints on his hands. His eyes seemed to be getting darker and wilder as he recalled what happened that night.

''Derek…'' Casey whispered reaching out to him, but he pulled back.

''Let me finish,'' he begged, his throat strained. ''I confronted my mom in the morning; I could tell she was shocked. She thought her and her friend were in her room, but her stupid drinking left her blind in the dark. She tried to tell me I was probably dreaming, but I was getting tired of her crap. I demanded she tell me what the hell that guy meant and that's when I found out. He was my real father. George had left on a business trip and my mom got caught up with one of her lovers.'' He stretched out the word, sneering at it. He was almost disgusted to be telling Casey this.

''There's more isn't there?'' Casey observed.

Derek heaved a heavy sighed; it was best he tell her now. ''George doesn't know anything. He's convinced all his kids happened during marriage.''

''What do you mean?'' Casey asked, confusion coloring her tone.

''Edwin, Marti and me are all from different fathers.''

Casey froze, unable to keep the fiery from her face.

Moments passed and Casey still didn't say anything. Derek was beginning to question if telling her was a good idea.

''Edwin and Marti don't know anything either,'' he whispered, not knowing what else to say. He didn't know what he expected of Casey's reaction, but what he didn't expect was her throwing her arms tightly around his neck and burying her face there. Derek didn't hesitate in wrapping his arms around her. He sighed in content, feeling Casey's embrace tighten. Somewhere in the back of his mind a tiny voice was telling him that this was wrong. This hug to him meant something else, while to Casey it was probably like hugging Edwin. But he wasn't going to be the first to pull back, not until he felt Casey's arms loosen.

''Derek, I'm really sorry. I can't believe your mom did that.'' There was no judgment in Casey's voice, just surprise. She was blown away really.

''There's no reason for you to be sorry,'' he argued, holding one of her hands in both of his.

''You didn't deserve for this to happen to you. George doesn't deserve it either.''

''She's not going to take it back Casey!'' Derek exclaimed. He stood up and started pacing. ''You know what she told me tonight? She practically begged me for at least an hour to come to her stupid wedding. She's marrying the man I met at the worst time possible. She's marrying my real father. Can you believe her? She had three kids with three different guys and in the end marries her first lover. God I hate her.''

''Don't say that Derek. She's your mom, if it wasn't for her you wouldn't be here.''

''Maybe I don't want to be here,'' he snapped. Instantly he wished he could take the words back when he saw the pain in Casey's eyes. He didn't realize how those words cut at her. Casey wiped at a tear that escaped her eye.

''I'm sorry Casey,'' Derek whispered. ''I didn't mean it. I was just…''

''Mad? Hurt? Being stupid?'' Casey suggested. The last one was one she would've chosen. ''Look, I get it Derek. I know you're hurt. I know you don't know what to do and just want the easy way out. I felt the same way when-'' she paused.

''When your dad walked out on you.'' Derek finished for her. Casey didn't say anything but nodded.

''Your not going to tell anyone are you?'' Derek asked after a long silence.

''Of course not Derek,'' Casey shook her head.

''Thanks,'' he breathed.

''Thank you for confiding in me Derek,'' Casey whispered.

This was the reason why Derek dared to confide in Casey. In the end _she_ would be the one thanking _him_. Her kindness sometimes pushed him too far. He looked up at her and smiled softly; she returned it. The atmosphere suddenly changed; it grew heavier as none of them looked away. Derek's smirk disappeared, leaving behind a trace of an unknown emotion. Casey's heart thumped in her chest painfully; she could feel it in her throat. A heated blush was creeping up her neck towards her cheeks and she swallowed loudly. If Derek heard he gave no indication; he only stepped closer until he was sitting about a foot from her. He leaned the slightest bit, his eyes never leaving hers. Casey stayed in place, her breathing coming in shallower breaths. Her eyes suddenly felt heavy; they were closing as Derek's lips neared.

''Derek! Casey!'' George's voice came at the worst possible time. Derek was out of the room before Casey could blink.

''Dad, we're sleeping! Its late you know.'' Derek's voice sounded surprisingly tired and lazy; if Casey didn't know better she would've actually believed him.

''Oh, sorry. Goodnight guys.''

''Goodnight,'' they called back.

Casey went to close her bedroom door, knowing now she was alone. She was left to endure her disappointment. She wished so badly that time could turn back and George wouldn't step in. she didn't even think about how wrong it could be.

Derek tossed and turned in the night. If he hadn't been half awake he wouldn't have heard the faint whimpers coming from across the hall. He sat up in bed, wondering if he had imagined it. He was about to lie down when he heard it again. This time he was fully awake and was sure he wasn't crazy. He opened his door, careful not to make noise, and crept out into the hallway. He waited a few seconds and realized the whimpers were coming from Casey's room. Derek didn't think twice in barging into her room. The sight in front of him broke his heart. Casey was tangled in her blankets breathing hard. It was as if she was having an asthma attack. Her head was thrashing from side to side and she was mumbling in broken whispers.

''Casey,'' Derek mumbled, his voice strained in a croak. He rushed to her side, willing to wake her up.

''Casey get up.'' His hand stroked her face; he was shocked to see she was crying. Casey was in pain, and it hurt him to see her like this. So helpless and agitated.

''Casey please wake up.'' He shook her gently, but it didn't seem to do any good. If all, she cried harder. Derek was desperate; what could be upsetting Casey so? He shook the bed, but when it didn't work, he grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard enough to rack her soul. Casey gasped as she woke up, completely oblivious to what was going on.

''Casey?'' Derek asked, hope coloring his tone. She hiccupped, obviously still crying. ''I'm here Casey.'' As if proving it to her, he rested a hand on her cheek and felt her lean into it. She leaned into him until his arms were wrapped protectively around her.

''Derek,'' she gasped. He stroked her hair in an attempt to comfort her. They stayed in that position for who knows how many minutes; both enjoying each other's warmth and company.

''Casey,'' Derek whispered, hoping she didn't fall asleep.

''Yes?'' She answered.

''What happened?'' He knew she understood, but he still felt uneasy asking her.

She sighed. She didn't feel like talking about it, but she knew it was unfair to tell Derek. Especially after he poured his story to her. And she didn't want to keep Derek out of her life anymore; she wanted to get along with him; she wanted more than anything to be friends with him.

''A lot happened Derek,'' she muttered, sadness coloring her tone.

''Tell me,'' he urged.

She wanted to, so badly. She wanted to tell him all about her resentments and regrets, about how her family fell apart over something she said, how the things he said sometimes hurt her in ways he couldn't see. But not now; now she couldn't handle the look on his face when he found out everything.

''Casey?'' He whispered again. His arms were still around her, in her hair, and he was lying next to her. She turned so that she was facing him. A look of pure need was in her eyes. Need for what, Derek couldn't answer. Casey closed her eyes.

''Not now.'' Derek didn't push after that. He only stared at her beautiful features. He watched as she relaxed, her breathing gradually slowing. He wiped away a few stray tears and eventually closed his eyes. In the morning it would be awkward, but for now they were living a moment without knowing it.

Casey woke up alone in her room. She knew it was morning; her curtains were pulled back. At first she smiled, remembering Derek being here last night with her. But as the events all re-piled she knew she owed Derek an explanation. She just couldn't believe she had been so stupid! How could she not be careful about her secret? She had tried so hard to keep it to herself, to keep it hidden. But maybe Derek was right; maybe it was time she let someone in. Too bad it was hard for her to let her guard down around him. The only way out of this was to lie. To lie and say it was any random nightmare, to lie and say there was nothing to worry about.

''So what do you kids plan on doing this summer?'' George asked, popping a piece of bacon into his mouth.

''Soccer,'' Lizzie replied.

''I'm going to turn into a princess so I need to train,'' Marti whaled.

''I think I'm going to go with mom for a while,'' Edwin announced, oblivious to how that can affect anyone in the room.

Derek turned his head sharply at the news. ''You're joking.''

Edwin looked up. ''No. I talked to mom this morning and she said, I quote, 'please come it would make the new house much more pleasant.''' Edwin laughed. ''She's so weird but she's mom. She wants Marti and Derek to come too.''

''Forget it,'' Derek said automatically. George sighed.

''Don't you think it's time you did some sort of repair with your mother's relationship?''

''You have your opinions, I have mine.'' Derek acknowledged and left the table. He had reached the upstairs floor and was crossing to his room when he bumped into Casey. Her eyes widened in panic as she looked up. She hadn't yet thought of a lie. Derek expected her to say something like ''can we talk,'' but instead was greeted by absolute silence. Though he didn't push her to say anything, he did push past her into his room, attempting to forget any concerns he had felt for her the night before.

Casey sighed loudly, regretting keeping her silence. Especially after she saw the look on Derek's face. Still, she squared her shoulders, flew a hand through her hair and headed downstairs.

''Oh hey look who's finally up!'' Edwin declared as Casey descended down the stairs. For some reason, that felt a lot like Derek's line.

''Sorry, long night. Ohhh pancakes!'' As she sat down and sprinkled low-fat jelly syrup on her pancakes, she picked up on the mood around the table. ''What's going on?''

''Our mom wants us to go with her for the summer,'' Edwin replied. Casey suddenly connected Derek's dark eyes with this news.

''Oh.''

''You saw Derek's face I take it?'' George guessed.

Casey nodded, knowing she needed to make things right with Derek. But for that to happen, she needed to trust him more.

How could any of them think that I'm going to visit my mom? Derek thought as he looked upon the rusty, ripped patches on his ceiling pattern. They say the pattern was a mimic of a famous artist's work. The artist died long ago, leaving a trace of unfinished business among his belongings…much like Derek's mother.

''I don't even know why she asked Edwin to come? She's only using him as a pun to get to me.'' He said to no one. ''So when I told her no, she fought back with my brother, low blow.'' Derek sighed. ''I'm going crazy.''

He closed his eyes, seemingly forgetting about the mother issue, his thoughts traveling back to Casey. Why did she keep silent? Why did she look so guilty when he passed her in the hall? Why was she crying deadly last night? But the most obvious question was: why did he care?

''Why do I care?'' he spoke aloud.

A knock on the door answered his question. He unlocked it and the door swung open.

It was Casey.


End file.
